


暮春

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	暮春

#jaeno  
#jaedo

我的爸妈又在吵架了。我连忙把蓝牙音响开到最大声然后躲进被窝里继续看我的超级英雄漫画，尽量让摇滚乐能够盖过我妈的哭喊和我爸那像蛮牛一样的蛮不讲理。我一向不喜欢他，他对我妈不好，不过都是过去的事了，就在一个小时之前，这个男人已经不再是我的父亲。

最近我妈变得有点歇斯底里，跟爸爸，我还是改不了口，吵架的时候总是会哭得说不出话，无力地瘫坐在地上被我爸用言语暴力攻击。她一直很脆弱，跟她的样子很像，仿佛一个精致又易碎的琉璃娃娃。

金道英，我在认真谈话的时候不喜欢喊她妈妈。不如你跟他离婚吧，你看，他又打碎了一个玻璃杯子。妈妈的手指在收拾玻璃碎的时候被割了一道口子，不太深，可是看起来很痛，我坐在沙发上看着那个小小的背影，仿佛这一道口子割在我心上。

最后他们离婚了，我不用再担心妈妈会不会又被那个坏男人给伤害。有时候在吃饭的时候，我妈会突然抬头看着我的脸，好像有很多东西想说，她咬着不锈钢的筷子尖，反复嚼着上面那几颗米，我都看得出眼底的焦虑，最后她只是叹了口气，端着空碗进了厨房。

我长得很像我爸，明明都说女儿像爸爸儿子像妈妈，我反而是随了那个男人，当年他也是这样用外貌欺骗了我妈跟他步入婚姻的殿堂，最后又用一样的手段欺骗另一个不幸的女人。我会想，可能是我的脸给妈妈带来了困扰。妈妈有时候会说，隔壁家的志晟长得真乖巧，帝努你的同学渽民长得像个小王子。那我呢，我看着镜子，看起来我好像有点叛逆，金道英看见我可能会想起那个臭男人。

可是很快我妈就找到了第二春，带着我从纽约搬到康乃狄格州的一个小镇上。我对金道英的私生活不太清楚，明明她在那跨国公司里给人当秘书，不知道为什么她会认识到一个住在其他州分的律师，不过看起来她很喜欢那个男人。不久之前她因为离婚的事情憔悴得瘦了一圈，现在又变回了那个容光焕发的女人，像从新回到了黄金般的十八岁，当着别人放在掌心里疼爱的小公主。

我问金道英，你就不怕他以后会跟你的前夫一样吗？我妈在飞机起飞后安逸地靠在颈枕上，合上眼睛前，她轻轻地说了一句不会的，他是特别的。

内陆机的飞行时间不太长，金道英下飞机的时候还有点睡不够的迷迷糊糊，拉着我在机场里绕了一大圈还是找不到来接我们的车，最后在另一边出口看见了自己的恋人，她踩着高跟鞋跑了过去扑进男人的怀里，像只奔放的小蜂鸟，身上的雪纺连衣裙跟着步伐一摆一摆的飘，我只能在后面拉着行李箱努力地跟上。

你就不给我介绍一下这位可爱的青年吗，男人在我妈被他揉在怀中、被亲得快要喘不过气的时候，笑着提起了站在后面看着一切的我。我挨在行李箱上小小的叹了口气，哦谢天谢地，你们还记得我的存在。金道英有点尴尬地整理着粘在脸上的头发，把我拉过去说，这就是我的儿子帝努。

男人友善地和我握手，他说他叫郑在玹。这个男人就是我的新爸爸吗，在他把我拉进怀里的时候，我这样想着。以前我爸也会抱我，只限在家长会上听到我又拿了第一名的时候，象征式的抱我一下。

我窝在郑在玹的怀里，他的拥抱很暖，身上的香水味闻起来很高级，像一片清冷的森林，叶子上缀着雪水，阴郁的，却富有生命力。我的一边脸颊靠在那不明显的胸肌上的感觉很微妙，使我不自觉地抓紧了他身上的薄毛衣。郑在玹比我高，我仰起头看着他的时候下巴都只能靠在他的锁骨上，他只要稍微低头，我的脚尖只要往上踮起一点，就能亲到我的鼻尖，我想象着。

金道英在后边说，看来这孩子很喜欢你呢，抱着你都不放手了。郑在玹笑了起来，他笑起来的时候有酒窝的，我很想戳一下，尝一尝到底是不是甜的。我还怕你不适应，郑在玹说，要是你不想叫我爸爸也没关系，你可以叫我杰佛里。我摇摇头，把脸埋在他的胸前，闷着声音叫了一句爸爸。

在小镇上的房子比纽约的高级公寓还要大很多，多了一层的空间可以使用，我的房间也比以前的要宽敞，午后的阳光刚好这个时候从窗户照进来，透过白色的纱窗帘又柔和了一些，我大字型躺在床上，任由阳光都照在身上，鼻腔里都是床单上干洗的味道。这里的生活应该比我预期中要好一点，我把脸蒙在被子里，不过就是没了渽民和志晟陪我玩滑板。

可是你可以找你爸爸陪你去啊，金道英说。她在新厨房里忙活着，她手上沾着一点蛋黄酱，在一边帮忙的郑在玹走了过来把她的小拇指含在嘴里，舔掉上面的酱料。她娇嗔着打了一下男人的胸膛，诶孩子还在呢。我倒是没什么所谓，拿着装满牛奶的玻璃杯坐在餐桌旁边，看着花园里的小鸟。

对着郑在玹，我还是喊不出爸爸，他看起来太年轻了，当金道英跟我说郑在玹今年已经三十二，只比她小一年，我有点惊叹，他看起来就像个刚毕业的大学生。你想我陪你去玩吗，我可以的，郑在玹走过来，他脱下了围裙，用擦干净的手摸摸我的头顶。你会玩滑板吗，我想玩滑板，我趴在桌子上，偏过一点头令自己能够看见他。郑在玹低下头，刘海垂下来一点的影子遮住了眼睛，我都不能看清他的表情。他用手像帮小猫按摩的手法捏着我的后颈，要是你想，我陪你玩什么都行，他说。

晚饭吃得很开心，没有了以前那种看着爸爸妈妈针锋相对的气氛，我吃得比较多了一点。我妈笑我吃饭的时候就像一只还没长大的小脏狗，意大利面的酱料都粘在脸上了。郑在玹拿过来干净的餐巾纸，他跟着我妈妈一起笑起来，一点一点帮我擦拭着嘴角的番茄酱。他的手指很好看，戴着订婚戒的无名指更显得修长，连骨节都是粉红色的。睡觉的时候，他用这双手帮我掖被子，边边角角都塞好，打开了我床头的小夜灯。

你能留下来等到我睡着了才离开吗，爸爸？我对着郑在玹说，听起来好像有点过分乖巧，可是我知道郑在玹喜欢听到这两个字，这样才可以显示出我是一个依赖他的孩子。郑在玹停下离开的脚步又折了回来，撩开我的刘海在额上印下一个轻轻的晚安吻，他的头发落在我的脸上，有点痒痒的。你妈妈要找我呢，他说，我得回去看看她。以后，以后我陪你睡觉，总会有机会的。

晚安了帝努，男人在关上门前说。

我妈跟郑在玹在一间郊区的别墅里举行了一场简单的婚礼，行礼前他们带着我去量身定做礼服。我长高了，前年圣诞舞会时穿的那套西装已经不太合身，更何况我这次是参加我妈的婚礼，上一次我应该还在她的肚子里。

我们帝努真好看，金道英说。她跟郑在玹一起等我出来，她把我转了好几个圈，眼睛里都是亮晶晶的泪水。妈你哭什么，我笑着帮她擦去眼角的泪，郑在玹走过来，他在金道英的脸上亲了一口，然后抱着我，身边又是那阵铺天盖地的香味。郑在玹真的很温柔，他抱着我的腰，另一只手又在捏我的后颈了，一下又一下，仿佛我是他养的小猫。我乖顺地趴在郑在玹的怀里，把头贴在他的胸前，任由他亲昵地抚摸我的发脚。

婚礼那天的阳光正好，我却没什么兴致。前一晚难得跟渽民开黑，我靠着几罐红牛撑到凌晨四点半，现在站在初春的太阳下还是有点没精打采。金道英终于如愿以偿，成为了她最想当的春日新娘，她亮相的时候穿着浅黄色小礼服，咖啡色的长卷发精致地盘在后脑，挽着丈夫的手臂走出来的时候仿佛一朵美丽的小雏菊。他们交换戒指的时候我终于忍不住转过头打了个大大的呵欠，要是被我妈看见了，她一定会杀了我。

郑在玹依然是看起来那么年轻俊秀，我对于这个男人在今天之后就会成为我的合法爸爸这件事感到一点不真实，甚至好像有点遗憾可惜，却不知道是什么原因。他无名指上的戒指在阳光下闪闪发光，搂着金道英的腰在翠绿的草地上跳着恰恰恰的时候，我看着那双手看得出神。

我不会告诉别人，刚刚我偷偷看见了郑在玹在换衣间里与金道英接吻的时候，他把我妈的小礼服拽了下来，就是用那双好看的手，温柔地搓揉着她柔软的胸脯，那一小团肉在郑在玹的手里变得有点可爱。我就这样趴在门上从缝隙里看着他们接吻，啧啧的水声环绕在我的耳边，终于在郑在玹把我妈压在墙上然后拉起她的的裙摆时，我慌忙逃离了现场，像是犯了什么滔天大罪一样。

我躲在厕所里把门锁上，然后迫不及待拉下西装裤的拉链掏出那根已经挺立的东西，把手覆上去的时候浑身都是抖着的。我的手飞快地动作，大口大口地喘息着，却不敢发出太大的声音，最后在射出来的时候，我脑子里都是郑在玹的脸，和他身上的味道。我想象着他的手正放在我身上，温柔地抚摸着我，就像他对我妈那样。

自从结婚以后，郑在玹跟我妈变得更亲密了。他们在走道里遇见了对方的话会停下来亲吻一个，无论是郑在玹正打着领带赶着去上班，或者是金道英赶着去厨房把火关上。他们像连体婴一样总是黏在一起，会拿着一盒哈根达斯窝在沙发上一起看电影，我妈明明不能看恐怖片，却总是要抱着郑在玹的胳膊把电影看完，害怕的时候往男人的怀里缩。郑在玹喜欢料理花园里的花草，金道英怕晒黑却还是要跟着出去，躲在太阳伞下看书，手上拿着冰凉的柠檬汽水。

我妈得到了爱情的滋润，变成了美丽的少女一般快乐幸福，明明是一件开心的事，我居然会觉得心里有点堵。我想起了婚礼那天的事，男人在这个时候正好进来了。他依旧帮我掖好身上的被子，我同样问同一句话，这次他终于留下来陪我睡觉。单人床躺着两个人有点挤，可是我不在乎。我模仿金道英，把头枕在郑在玹的上臂，手臂搭在他的腰上，像雏鸟一样依偎在郑在玹的怀里。他不会怀疑的，只会觉得自己的儿子喜欢依赖他，这样会给他一个成为父亲的成就感。

他在半夜回去了，我醒来要去厕所的时候发现了这个事情。他睡过的床铺还是有点暖，我趴在床单上把脸埋进去，好像残留着微弱的香气，还有点我房间的香氛蜡烛的味道，但是我不确定，因为郑在玹的味道已经被空调的换气系统抽到屋外，留在午夜的康乃狄格。

我放完水后迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛从洗手间里出来，路过爸妈房间门口的时候看见他们的门虚掩着。我发誓纯粹是好奇才往里头看了一眼，我妈被郑在玹按在床上吻着，男人的手从睡衣下面潜进去握住了她胸前的柔软搓揉着，像吸血鬼一样轻轻咬住我妈的脖子。我看着他把自己的东西从下面缓慢地插进去，我妈喘着气，抓着郑在玹光裸的背在上面留下了几条浅红色的抓痕。

我像婚礼那天一样，静静地趴在门上看着他们在加大双人床上做爱，看着我妈像个荡妇一样被她的新丈夫压在身下狠狠操干着。在这一刻，床上的女人不是我的妈妈，而是金道英，那个一直渴望被人疼爱的女人。

金道英翻身坐到郑在玹身上，她撅着屁股要把男人那依然挺立的东西吃进去，被填满的时候她满足地仰起头长叹，撑在对方胸上的双臂都在颤抖着。金道英缓慢地扭着腰自己动了起来，可是我知道她一定是累了，只动了一两下腰都软了下来，趴在郑在玹身上不知道说着什么。

我在门缝里看着他们换了好多姿势，郑在玹把金道英摁在床上，拉着她的胯骨把屁股捞起来从后面又插了进去。我妈被男人撞到上身都塌了下来，胸部贴在床单上研磨着，被人顶一下就叫一声。明明我看着郑在玹都已经不断用力往深处顶，抽出来又狠狠地捅回去，金道英的细腰都被他掐得红了，她还是挪着膝盖往后，被人扇得发红的屁股都紧紧贴在男人的下身。

我再一次逃跑了，从爸妈的房间外落荒而逃，我从未看过这张画面，就仿佛一个局外人，在伊甸园的角落里默默看着夏娃与亚当偷吃了禁果。我本该阻止这一切，可是我没有，我成为了这场罪恶的共犯。我躲在被窝里手忙脚乱地把裤子褪下，握住已经勃起的性器不断活动着。金道英的叫声在这个时候又拔高了一个度，我想郑在玹应该把我妈干得又一次高潮了吧。可能他们都不会想到自己的儿子在这一刻正在隔壁房间，听着他们做爱的声音自慰。

这个时候我居然会羡慕我妈，我也想试试成为女人，不知道被郑在玹的东西操进来的时候是什么感觉的，可能比偷偷自慰来的更爽。到底我会不会跟我妈一样，在床上成为浪荡的女人，哭着求郑在玹抽打我的屁股，我可能会哭着求他，让他把东西都射给我，我愿意为他生孩子。

我这样想着，索性把快要把我闷死的被子踢到地上，光明正大坐在门边，听着隔壁撸了一发又一发，到了最后射出来都是稀薄的液体，勉强站起来的时候双腿都在颤抖着。

他们总是在深夜以为我不知道的时候做爱，可是每一次我都是醒着的。他们在床上放得很开，郑在玹喜欢满嘴荤话，一边把我妈操得哭起来。我在隔壁房间射了一遍又一遍，代替着金道英回答，要，我要，爸爸。爸爸你可以来这边帮帮我吗，我好辛苦。我把另一只手叠在正在活动着的手上，当作是我爸正从后面抱着我，我就这样挨在他温暖的怀里，任由他亲吻我的耳垂，温柔地抚摸我敏感的地方。我额上的汗水聚集在发梢滴落到地板，跟地上那摊混乱的东西混在一起。

有一天我在厨房准备着早餐，把桌上的玉米片倒进玻璃碗里，从冰箱里拿出牛奶的时候刚好郑在玹也下楼了。他的头发乱糟糟的，光着上身，只穿着一条松垮垮的浅蓝色睡裤，内裤边从裤头露出了一点。哦，我们帝努也醒来了，他对我这么早就在厨房里这件事好像有点惊讶。他背过身喝水的时候，我清楚看见他的背上都是红色的抓痕。郑在玹本来就长得白皙，抓痕在他身上显得格外色情，尤其是我知道它们的来历。

爸爸你的背发生了什么事情，我尽可能让自己的语气听起来正常一点，虽然我知道郑在玹根本不会听出来。没什么，我昨天被你妈不小心踹下床了，郑在玹急忙把一口水喝完就小跑着上楼。

说谎，我小声抱怨，还以为我不知道那是金道英留下的吗。我呆呆地看着空荡荡的楼梯口，料理台上的玉米片都被牛奶浸透，我用汤匙随便搅了一下那坨糊糊的东西，最后把它们都倒进垃圾桶里。

这样无法无天的日子我过了一段时间，还好距离春季开学还有一点时间，不至于天天拖着纵欲过度的身体回学校。我问过罗渽民，要是孩子对自己的爸爸有性幻想，这样正常吗？当然我不会蠢到说出是自己的烦恼，我虚构了一个叫约翰的孩子，说出来的故事半虚半实。

罗渽民难得认真听我说了大半个小时也没有插嘴，他想了一会儿之后平静地说，要是真的很喜欢的话，那应该可以被原谅吧。

真的会被原谅吗，我躺在床上看着雪白的天花板，上面的灯是郑在玹为我买的，浅蓝色的灯罩，开灯时候会打出星星的光影在墙上。郑在玹这个男人真的很坏，甚至比我那个亲生的爸爸更坏。到了现在才发现，我喜欢郑在玹，不是因为他补偿了我从没试过拥有的父爱，而是像他爱着我妈一样，我也是那样的喜欢他。

楼下突然传来钥匙开门的声音，郑在玹和金道英的笑声在我耳中变得特别刺耳，还来不及把被子拉起来装睡，郑在玹已经打开了我的房间门。他笑着把我从床上捞起来抱进怀里，像一只熊一样紧紧地抱住我。

爸爸，爸爸你终于主动来找我了，我抬起手环着郑在玹的腰，攥紧他身上的棉质卫衣。他像抱住一只乖巧的萨摩耶一样把脸蹭着我的发顶，双手抓紧了我的肩膀。在这一刻我想问郑在玹，你爱我吗，可是我的嘴巴还没张开，郑在玹说的话却令我的脑袋短路般一片空白，眼眶突然一阵发酸，忍了好久的眼泪终于还是流了下来，在浅灰色的卫衣上留下深色的水迹。

窗外这个时候忽然响起一声雷，康乃狄格终于迎来了今年第一场雨。

你妈妈怀孕了，我们要有个新成员了，郑在玹笑着说。


End file.
